Buscando al perfecto Pero sí ya estabas aquí!
by Aniie-Snape
Summary: Lemmon, slash, crack fic!, EWE, PWP, poco fluffy y bueno es HarryxDraco, y el título da una pista, otra? Draco busca pareja de baile... y de vida, pero Harry no lo sabe...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano dinero, sólo satisfago mi perversión… blablablabla**

ADVERTENCIA!!! HAY MUUUCHO LEMMON (SEXO EXPLÍCITO) AL FINAL DEL FIC!! Y ES SLASH relación HOMBRE-HOMBRE!!!!!

SI NO TE GUSTA Y NADA MÁS VIENES A CRITICAR MEJOR LÁRGATE PERO YA!!!

Dedicatoria: A mis adoradísimos!! Fans!! Les traje su regalo de Navidad!! Ojalá les guste!!! Los amo!!! Jajaja se cuidan me dejan comentarios blablabla!!!

A poco no soy medio bipolar??

"**BUSCANDO AL PERFECTO… PERO SÍ YA ESTABAS AQUÍ!!"**

Capítulo 1-"¿Eres tú?…¿Ó tú?"

-Bah!- resopló Draco resignado, el baile eran en tres días, TRES MALDITOS DÍAS, y él no tenía pareja. No es como si no hubiera buscado pareja, es sólo que nadie concordaba con la descripción que _exigía_ para su pareja _ideal…_

_Chico alto, más alto que él o de su estatura, no menos; de porte, tal vez no elegante pero distinguido; pelo suave al tacto, con estilo pero no tanto como el suyo. No rojo, iugh! ni rubio (para eso estaba él), castaño tal vez o negro, los hombres con pelo negro y lacio siempre lo habían atraído de una manera extraña. Que tenga un cuerpazo, detalle importantísimo, porque el baile era sólo un pretexto, lo que Draco realmente quería era comenzar un relación y que mejor comienzo que saliendo en un baile donde Draco sería premiado por su gran avance en pociones sanadoras._

Realmente no pedía mucho, ni que fuera famoso, ni rico, ni espectacularmente guapo o inteligente, simplemente alguien agradable con quien pudiera estar varias horas sin aburrirse, que tuviera algo de buen gusto, que tuviera un sentido del humor parecido, ok, tal vez podía pasar por alto que no tuviera un sentido del humor _tan parecido,___preferentemente de la misma edad que él, tal vez unos dos años mayor que él _máximo_; nada inusual; lo buscaba de esa edad más o menos porque quería una persona que hubiese presenciado la guerra para que entendiera sus problemas, su nostalgia o sus silencios.

Pero justo ese era el gran problema, cualquiera que hubiese presenciado la guerra sabía de antemano que Draco había participado del lado oscuro, y la gran mayoría, aunque en susurros y a sus espaldas, aún lo tachaban de mortífago, eran pocos sus amigos. Eran pocos los que realmente lo entendían; tal vez no era muy importante que fuese un hombre lo que buscaba, dado que en la comunidad mágica eso no está para nada mal visto; no queriendo decir que fuesen todos gays, si no que en realidad la sexualidad de una persona no importaba.

El baile era importante, porque al terminar este Draco invitaría a su pareja a cenar a su casa y pasar la noche ahí; aprovechando la ocasión para presentarlo ante sus padres y recibir la aprobación y bendición de ellos. No es que realmente le importara, pues con o sin su aprobación el seguiría con su relación; de verdad que quería compartir su vida con alguien, con alguien especial… perfecto. Ahí radicaba el otro gran problema, Draco tenía muchas expectativas de esa noche, y su castillo de ilusiones poco a poco se caía del cielo, pues a pesar de estar buscando al chico perfecto desde hace meses no lo encontraba; de verdad que lo había intentado, había tenido muchas, demasiadas citas desde que le habían avisado de su premiación hace ya algunos meses; pero no sentía nada por ninguno de los chicos con los que salía, NADA!! Y eso de verdad era frustrante para él.

Unos pasos acercándose lo regresaron al mundo, apartando sus pensamientos para otro momento, espero tranquilamente a que su madre (sabía que era ella por su modo de caminar) entrara en la estancia en donde se encontraba.

La puerta se habría y la figura imponente de Narcissa entró por ella.

- Draco querido, tengo un par de dudas que es urgente que me aclares, es respecto a la cena de Navidad de este año…- Ah! Otro problema a su lista, por estar rumiando su suerte había olvidado entregarle a su madre su acostumbrada lista de invitados para la cena de Navidad, realmente no eran muchos, pero a su madre, el lo sabía le gustaba tener todo medido con regles para conseguir una velada perfecta….

- Draco!! Escucha a tu madre cuando te habla- le reprendió Narcissa.

- Te escuché madre, ya sabes los usuales… - dijo con voz cansada, la verdad no estaba para pensar en "la cena de Navidad".

- Draco, no finjas que me escuchas, sé que no lo hiciste, porqué de otra manera hubieses respondido a la pregunta formulada, ¿el joven Potter, quiero decir Harry vendrá este año? – Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Harry era un compañero de trabajo, bueno de acuerdo, de acuerdo, era un amigo, de los mejores que tenía para sorpresa del propio Draco; justo por eso era que año tras año, desde que habían comenzado esa bizarra amistad, le mentía a su madre diciéndole que le había invitado pero Harry cortésmente había declinado la invitación, pues era costumbre suya pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo en casa de los Weasley.

- Madre, yo no sé… le preguntaré…- comenzaba Draco, pero Narcissa lo interrumpió a mitad de su diatriba.

- Bien, pues creo que esta vez le preguntaré yo personalmente, confiando en que resulte yo más persuasiva de lo que _tú has intentado_…- dijo su madre peligrosamente.

Oh!! Merlín y la puta que lo parió!!! Su madre sabía!! Lo sabía!!! Carajo!!!

-Madre, te aseguro que yo…-

- Calma Draco, _te entiendo_, es por eso que yo lo haré- dijo su madre en un tono extraño, que lo dejó preguntándose a qué se refería.- Por cierto, el joven Potter lleva esperando en el salón de a lado entre 10 y 15 minutos, no seas descortés y ve a atender a tu invitado…- diciendo esto último salió de la estancia.

- Pot… Harry!!- lo había olvidado por completo, habían quedado para salir al callejón Diagon. Mientras caminaba a paso apresurado al salón de al lado vagamente recordó como había comenzado su amistad.*

_****Flashback****_

_Era su primer día en su séptimo año en Hogwarts (todos había tenido que repetir el curso perdido por el transcurso de la guerra). Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba excepto por el ambiente, ya no había rencillas entre casas, más bien en el aire se sentía una nostalgia con una extraña mezcla de paz que golpeaba sus sentidos, todo era inusual en ese aspecto; pero lo entendía a la perfección, todos sabían que el infierno había terminado, pero los vestigios de la guerra seguían presentes, los huecos en las familias, las caras tristes, las lágrimas a escondidas, ciertamente entendía todo a la perfección; había perdido mucho en esa maldita guerra._

_Se dirigía hacia el gran Comedor sin mirar a nadie y pensando en otros tiempos en donde la guerra no parecía que fuese a afectar a nadie, dónde Voldemort era sólo una sombra un rumor, un miedo latente pero inofensivo en ese momento. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta, al doblar una esquina, que otra persona seguía su camino pero en dirección contrario; dando como resultado un choque. Los dos cayeron al suelo…_

_- Lo siento… - estaba comenzando a disculparse por el accidente cuando se percató con quién había chocado. – Potter…- ya iba a empezar con el acto Malfoy cuando la guerra lo golpeó; todo había comenzado por una diferencia de ideas: Voldemort creía que los muggles eran inferiores, Dumbledore no. Bien no iba a seguir esos pasos, el fin de la guerra significaba un nuevo comienzo…_

_- Potter… yo-._

_-Malfoy… yo- ._

_Al parecer los dos habían pensado lo mismo he intentado expresarlo al mismo tiempo también._

_-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono y de verdad lo sentían, por todo, los amigos, las peleas, los seres queridos que perdieron por la maldita guerra. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente por unos minutos y luego como si la vida se fuese en ello se abrazaron y derramaron silenciosas lágrimas. Una electricidad, calor interno y fue lo que ambos experimentaron en ese momento._

_Tras lo que les pareció bastante tiempo se separaron, dieron un paso hacia atrás y entonces el Gryffindor hizo su parte de valiente al estirar la mano – amigos?...- lo miraba expectante._

_Draco tomó su decisión, la mejor de su vida a su parecer, estrechó la mano de Harry Potter._

_A partir de ahí todo había tomado un cauce natural, habían comenzado a hablar, a volverse amigos, para poco a poco descubrir que tenían mucho en común y volverse casi familia.*_

_****Fin del Flashback****_

Había llegado a la puerta del salón, con una idea en mente; rememorar lo último le había hecho pensar en una posibilidad, en una muy probable y bastante apetecible, con la idea de comprobar su teoría abrió la puerta….

_Continuará…_

__

N/A:

* Cabe mencionar que las estancias que me imagine de la Mansión Malfoy son enormes, es por eso que entre puerta y puerta hay un gran espacio. Suficiente para permitirle a Draco recordar algo.

*Ya, ya sé que eso suena muy rosa, pero me escudo diciendo que este fic esta medio crack y medio PWP, pero me pareció que tenía que construir un poco de historia. De hecho sólo un poco porque me da flojera pensar en una historia muy completa.

* * *

Joahn dice… Hola? o

No me maten los lectores de mi otro fic, las musas están de vacaciones, pero mientras les dejo lo prometido, la primera entrega de mi regalo de Navidad, dedicado especialmente a Jessica mi nueva amiga en el fandom!! Chica te lo dedico, espero te guste…

Bueno este va a tener máximo 4 capis, es medio crack y está muy pero muy OoC jaja o no sé, sólo es una loquera que se me ocurrió, pero lo prometo que en el último capi va a haber mucho pero mucho lemmon, para las pervs que nos gusta leerlo.

Ahh!! Por cierto!! Este tiene un solo fin "hacer un fluffy" a mi más puro estilo, no esperen conseguir nada más empalagoso que este fic, o tal vez si… no!! (Ni modo mi alter-ego ya ha hablado)

Bye!!!

Atte!! Joahn ¡!! Bye!!! Ciao!!! Jajaja


End file.
